


My Thomas Is Home

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes back from filming</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thomas Is Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and write a Tomki reuinon fic, hope I did good. I don't think I'll be posting anything else after this. I'm burned out guys. Anyways, enjoy. Con-crit is always welcomed.

How long has it been? Loki had no idea, well he did he just didn't want to think about it. Over 6 months or so, they both had become so busy they hardly ever saw each other.

Loki hated not seeing Tom, he missed his husband greatly. He needed him by his side. Finally, after so long he was coming home to him.

Loki waited in their London home for Tom to arrive, he didn't hear the back door open and Tom sneaked up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Thomas!" Loki exclaimed startled for a brief moment before he assaulted Tom with kisses. "L…mmmm" Tom tried to say but couldn't Loki kept deepening the kisses further and with a wave of his hand they were in their bed room.

 "Loki" Tom breathed as with another wave they were both naked now laying on their bed. "My Thomas is home" Loki whispered and kissed him again hungrily.

Tom gasped into the kiss as he felt himself being stroked. Loki gazed into Tom's eyes, there was so much love there it moved him greatly wasn't easy for him to admit that he loved Tom not at first.

Loki remembered it took him months to realize, he was in love that Tom had awakened his heart healing it slowly. Tom moaned as he felt a finger slip inside him slowly, Loki placed kisses all over his body leaving no place untouched.

He then smoothly slipped inside him. There was still silence between them as they began to move.

Tom gazed up at Loki as he felt himself fall into ecstasy, oh how he missed this, Loki on top of him lavishing him with love. How long had it been? Too long, far too long. Now they were making up for lost time, too much lost time.

Their rhythm began to increase slowly, their sounds of pleasure filling up their bedroom till they both climaxed.

 "I missed you too" Tom said tenderly as Loki held him in his arms. "Oh Thomas, I did not enjoy being away from you for so long this bed feels so cold without you in it" Loki said softly.

"I will always come back to you, to this bed, to this place you are my home Loki, I love you" Tom whispered gently wiping the tears that ran down Loki's cheek. "And I to you my Thomas, I love you I will always come back to you" Loki whispered back as they kissed again. Loki fell asleep smiling in his arms thinking, that all was well with the world, for his Thomas was home.

THE END     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
